User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 15
Sega Wiki So there's a Sega Wiki. Sometime in the future, do you think we could make it an affiliated wiki with Nintendo Wiki? (or revive it?) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :That's why I mentioned reviving it. I just thought that you could help out on some CSS coding there and such. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant like templates, Infobox stuff, etc. but you can do CSS if needed. I know that SEGA isn't very well known. There is GameFAQs though. Also, the Monobook skin for the wiki bleeds myeyes. Have askin that can make it default white? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Now, for the text? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Video Revert Is there a reason why you reverted the video that I added and the link to the subpage? Looking at your rules, I thought that this should be allowed within them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :* Also noticed that you deleted the subpage, how is this any different than making a subpage for image galleries? - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :* I guess I should further clarify that my efforts are part of an on-going effort by the Wikia Development Team to get more videos on your wiki, and for some of these titles there are going to be upwards of 20+ videos for a title. Can we compromise and allow the subpages? That way we aren't taking up tons of room on the article pages themselves. A good example would be the game Nintendo Land, which if you look here would have a good number of videos. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Form I signed it in a blog comment... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Changes to TOC I like the idea, but I'm wondering if the color should be changed to a shade of blue so it matches the color around the Categories and the Head template. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:25, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I like that much better. I think it ties in well with the other colors on the article. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::A cool new design. I really like it! ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply I don't like it... I LOVE IT! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:00, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Videos Template My issue with using that template is that I can only display one video that way, I'm trying to at least display 3-4 and then link to the subpage. So it's not an ideal solution. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :* Looks pretty good, I'll use that from now on. Thanks for working together with me on this issue. Good to team up with some of the community members. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nintendo Power images Wow, there's a bunch of them. Alright, cool. I'll go through them and update the articles in the next few days. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 05:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Forums Amazing work on the forums Rocketslime 1 1. Maybe I could some time ask if you cane please help out on some other wikis' CSS and stuff. By the way, how do you know how to make a better file for Wiki.png? I can't make one that well. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Page Request System There have been pages that I've found out this Wiki needs but I don't have the time to make the pages myself. I thought maybe someone could add a page request system or something similar.The BitMaster (talk) 17:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply Nintendo-related stuff. Thoguh, you don't need to maek one. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC)